


Baby Surprise

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [2]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie has some shocking news, whose life is she about to change?<br/>This fic is also one of the prequels to Typical Family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Jackie sat and stared at the little stick of white plastic in her hands as the alarm on her phone beeped to signify the passing of five minutes.

She didn't want to look at what the stick was going to tell her as she didn't know what to think about either outcome. Did she want it to be positive or negative?

Part of her head was screaming that no, she didn't want this. She had just been promoted to D.I. and her life was screwed up. She had drunkenly slept with Robbie after Chris broke up with her, so the paternity couldn't be entirely confirmed.

Who did she want to be the father if she the stick said positive? Chris would be the nice, safe option; the one who wouldn't mess her about, but what if she chose him and the baby turned out to be Robbie's? Would he still accept the baby? Robbie on the other hand, already had a kid who he didn't see. From what she had observed of his time spent with Jamie, he was a great father. And the concern he had shown of that little baby left on the door step of the crime scene showed that he loved all children, no matter who their parents were. There was no doubt that Robbie would accept the child as his, even if he wasn't the biological father.

Chris had declared his love for her when she had the pregnancy scare a few months ago, but as soon as she told him it was a false alarm he was off. She had saw him recently with another woman in a posh restaurant, so she was guessing he wouldn't really accept the news when she told him.

Robbie had always been there for her, no matter what. Even when she was with Brian. Robbie was her best friend and despite his faults, he was the one she could always depend on.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie made the two biggest choices in her life. She turned over the stick and smiled at the result.

She and Robbie were going to be parents, whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby by Justin Bieber.


End file.
